


南柯

by Yedda



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yedda/pseuds/Yedda





	1. How's It Going

*** 

刚做好的奶茶拿在手上还有些烫，Brett快速地冲回座位，迫不及待地抽出了吸管把杯盖打开，放在了自己左手边的桌子上。  


“快尝一下，这是新出的口味。”他兴奋地说，熟练地又打开了自己的那一份嘬了一口。  


还没等到对方回应，Brett又开口道，“Hmmm，我喜欢这个。Eddy，你觉得怎么样？” 他慢慢地吸着，热奶茶甜腻腻的味道刺激着味蕾，又顺着神经漫布全身，这种感觉蔓延到四肢百骸，让他感到放松。  


“你喜欢就好”，旁边的人笑眯眯地看着他。  


“我的眼光肯定没错的，我打算以后经常来喝！ No bubble tea，no practice。”Brett心满意足地享受着奶茶，整个人像个刚刚回答了问题被老师表扬了的小朋友，他搭在桌子上的指尖快速地敲击着，像是某种节奏。

***

 

“先生，这是您的黑糖波霸半糖去冰。”一杯奶茶放在了Brett的面前。  


此时Brett两眼盯着桌面，手指一下一下地敲打着，似有若无地想着什么，完全忽略了已经打包好的奶茶。  


“咳，先生您好，您的奶茶好了。”服务员的温柔提醒的声音将Brett拉回现实，他微征了一下说了声“谢谢”，准备拿起琴盒和奶茶出门。  


奶茶店的门从外面被打开，Brett礼让了一下让外面的人先进来。门口一下子涌进了几个高中生，最前面的少女风风火火地进门，冲着角落里的方向喊道：“迎接我的凯旋吧！Jack！Chirstina！Eddy！”  


听到那一声“Eddy”的刹那，Brett像是被人点了穴一样突然定住了，三秒过后他僵硬地转过身看向女孩子声音直指的方向。目光扫视了一遍后，眼睛里刚刚被点亮的光又重新暗淡下去。  


那个人不是他的Eddy。  


松弛了太久的神经突然绷起让Brett感到慌张，他急忙地抓起随身物品准备向门外走，起身的时候太过莽撞，琴盒不小心碰倒了桌子上的奶茶。门框上的风铃被猛然加载的力度挥倒了半空，随即夹带着凌乱的清脆声落了下来。

 

布里斯班的春天似乎永远都是这么好，阳光洒在树叶上勾勒出生机，偶尔吹起的风滑过每个人的耳际，挠的人心底痒痒的。但Brett似乎无暇享受这惬意春日，他匆匆的脚步与周围的闲适的行人相比显得有些格格不入。  


Brett回到家一如往常地赤脚站在客厅，身上随意套了一件皱皱巴巴的T恤和一条宽松的裤子，头发因为换衣服的原因变得乱糟糟的，闲散的装束显得整个人有些邋遢。  


他摆好谱架架起琴来开始练习。悠扬的琴声响起，专业小提琴家的感觉瞬间回归到他的身上。光肆意地从客厅的窗帘的空隙中侵略进来，给空荡荡的厅增添了一丝温度。  


Brett逆着光感受着温暖在自己的后背蔓延，指尖在琴弦上自如地游走着，他的身体的轮廓投射在地上，不断变化的身形带动着旋律的行进，提琴和着他优雅的动作发出和谐的奏鸣。  


沉醉在音乐中的Brett没有注意到门外的门铃已经响了一遍又一遍。结束练习的同时放在桌上的手机震动起来，他看着上面显示的“Amanda”迟疑了一下，然后接起了电话。  


“Hi, Brett，我听到你在家练琴的声音了，我现在在门口，方便帮我开一下门吗？”门口的人虽然等了那么久，语气里却没有一丝愠怒。  


“Amanda，你在门外？我确实在练琴，没听到有人来了。抱歉稍等，我这就去给你开门。”Brett对于自己把朋友关在门外的行为感到抱歉，急忙地放下了琴冲到门口。

 

“嗨，Brett，我正好路过想来看看你，希望我的来访没有打扰你。”Amanda进门之后热情地打着招呼，张开了双手似乎想要同Brett进行拥抱。  


Brett也伸出了双臂，胸口同女方保持住一定的距离，轻轻拥抱了一下对方，然后立起身请Amanda进屋。  


Brett的家里很整洁，只有一些必需的家具简单整齐地摆在房间里，显得整个屋子空荡荡的，桌子上面零星放着小摆饰和一些生活用品。客厅一面墙上挂着Brett的证书，靠着墙的书柜里还摆满了大小不一的各种奖杯，在角落里反射着细小的光，以此宣告着主人的能力。  


旧友相见，无外乎是寒暄：Jack这几年内换了好几任女朋友，Tina终于下定决心辞职去留学深造，Frank还有很多人选择了结婚进入了人生的下一阶段……  


Brett安静地听着，时不时地发表一下“这很好”“真为他们感到高兴”诸如此类的回应。但他对于自己一年来的生活却是只字未提。  


讲述完大家的近况后，Amanda陷入了沉默，她突然不知道该怎么打破僵局。一年前Eddy的事情发生后，Brett深受打击，减少了许多社交活动，很少去主动联系朋友。Amanda两年的国外进修刚结束，上周才回到澳大利亚。她今天正好回布里斯班处理工作上的事情，开车路过Brett所在的街区时，她想见一见最近没有消息的老朋友，于是循着记忆来到了Brett家，抱着最后的希望拨了Brett的电话。幸好，家里有人。  


“Brett，你过得怎么样？很多朋友都很想你。”Amanda暗自深呼吸了几口，终于鼓起勇气问道。  


Brett听到后表情没有变化，自然地走到谱架旁，架起琴拉了几个简单的乐句，然后冲着Amanda耸了耸肩，“我很好，跟以前一样吃饭、睡觉、练琴，一切照旧。”  


“那Eddy……”  


“Amanda，我的生活和以前一样，没有什么变化。”Brett没等Amanda说完便打断了她，他像是逃避一样地望向窗外，目光最终落在了很远的地方。  


Amanda明白打断别人讲话不符合Brett平日里的风格，很明显他不想多谈这个话题。她知道自己也说不上什么，窗外的落日照得晃眼，似乎是在催促着她赶紧回家。  


“时间也不早了，我得回去了。”Amanda边告辞向门口走去边说，“我们大家都最近没有你的消息，朋友们都很想你。party上少了你我们还真的不习惯，等你什么时候想聚的时候，一定要记得联系我们。”  


“我会的”，Brett回答道，微笑着目送Amanda出了门。


	2. Bubble Tea

送走了Amanda之后，Brett感到全身的力气都被抽空，他放弃了继续练琴的想法，颓然地跌坐进沙发里。他以手掩面后仰，靠在椅背上的身体微微颤抖。  


 终于，Brett放下了手，抬起头，无神的双眼望向窗外，似乎在找寻着焦点。眼神里闪烁着等待，又像是一种探寻。Brett的脸色灰败，鼻梁上黑框眼镜摇摇欲坠地歪向一边，似乎要掉下来——他对此毫无知觉。余晖铺满了空荡荡的屋子，把空气中静静地漂浮着的灰尘照的闪闪发光。

 

Brett忍不住会想起以前也是在这样的春日，他和Eddy经常在空闲时候赖在一起。两个人经常聚在一起提出一个又一个的方案，然后一次又一次地否决。为了能想出一个好的点子而时不时地抓狂是常有的事，下场就是各自的头发被无处发泄的双手修理成了鸡窝的模样。  


 排解烦闷的心情需要排解，游戏无疑是最好的选择。Eddy和Brett拿起游戏机的时仿佛跳进了时光机里，立马变成了十几年前的样子。他们为了通关张牙舞爪地上蹿下跳，或者在排名揭晓时大喊大叫。  


 Brett记得，有一次他和Eddy因为视频内容产生了分歧。他们以前很少这样。

***  


“我觉得我的观点也很好啊。我们该做一期你拉我猜了，这个系列空了有一阵了，况且粉丝们也很喜欢。为什么就不能先按照我说的来？”Eddy揪住T恤前襟来回煽动，吹起的气流把他的头发吹得上下起伏。  


“可是我觉得我们现有的你拉我猜的主题有些牵强，我们不能为了做而做。”Brett也较上了劲，他眉心皱起一道沟壑，倔强的眼神透过镜片折射进Eddy眼睛里。  


Eddy叹了口气，抓了抓头发。各执己见从来不是解决问题的办法。Eddy不喜欢这种僵局，这让他感觉尴尬。遇到问题时他常常是让步的那一个，这次他也不知道自己为什么会这样执拗。他们像两头小狮子紧紧咬住猎物，等待对方先松口。  


Eddy环视了一眼房间，向Brett提议道，“好吧，那我们这样。我们玩一局游戏，谁的成绩高就听谁的。”  


“好。”Brett仰头应答，锁住的眉头顿时展开。  


“还有，”Eddy突然加码，“赢了的人还有附加福利——决定对方一周的饮食。”  


Brett半信半疑地挑了挑眉，嘴角勾起一个浅笑，“完全没问题。”  


Eddy心里庆幸着两个人之间的火药味压下去了一点。灵机一动提出这个主意无非为了缓解气氛，给两个人找个台阶下。  


“石头，剪刀，布！”Eddy赢了，他选了Brett最拿手的那一款游戏。Eddy笑眯眯地看着Brett，右手托住下巴，左手向外摆了摆——示意Brett先上。  


Brett不想打头阵。他白了Eddy一眼，又不得不服从安排地拿起了游戏机，进入了游戏的界面准备开始。  


Eddy窝在沙发里，把目光放在了Brett身上。他清楚Brett在这个游戏上玩得比自己要好，所以故意选了这一款。Eddy无所谓自己会不会输，被Brett安排吃一周的菜并不是什么大问题——只要不是茄子和蘑菇就好。  


Eddy只能从侧面看到Brett。他盯着Brett的耳朵，那上面架着的黑框眼镜的镜腿插到了Brett浓密的发从中。Eddy的视力很好——除非拍摄需要——他从来不戴眼镜。刚认识Brett的时候，Eddy还暗暗好奇戴上眼镜的耳朵会不会感觉有负担，眼镜戴久了耳朵会不会压得变形。他还偷偷想象过Brett的耳朵在戴了眼镜很多年后的样子。  


然而，Brett的耳朵现在还是像以前一样玲珑优美。Eddy盯着Brett的耳朵，脑海中勾勒出了Brett认真的表情。他不自主地想像这对耳朵亲在嘴唇上的感觉。会有谁会这么好运呢？Eddy笑了笑。那会是个什么样的女孩子呢？有没有可能是个男生？Eddy脑海中提出了一连串的疑问。  


Brett到底是喜欢男孩子还是喜欢女孩子成为了Eddy思考的中心。他回想起来当自己去碰他的耳朵，或者是讲同性恋故事的时候，Brett会表现得很局促。Brett应该是喜欢女生。Eddy下了结论。  


如果Brett和男生在一起会是什么样子。这个想法突然从Eddy脑海中冒出，他震惊了一下，不明白自己为什么要纠结Brett和他的性取向。  


“Dude，到你了。”Brett喊Eddy继续的时候Eddy才回过神来，Brett似乎成绩不错的样子，一脸得意地把游戏机递给Eddy。  


“你就看我大展身手吧。”Eddy站起来接过游戏机。

  


Eddy没想到自己会赢过Brett，他转过头去看着想要发作却对他无可奈何的同伴。Brett憋红了脸冲他喊，“这不可能，我一直都玩得很好的！”  


“但是事实胜于雄辩，你也看到了我是怎么玩的。”Eddy嘴巴撅起嘴角下弯，眉头微微一皱，做出一副无辜的表情看着Brett。  


“那是你走了狗屎运才这样的，等下次我肯定赢你。”Brett有些气鼓鼓地，“愿赌服输，这次就听你的。说吧，有什么要求。”  


“这次视频肯定就先按照我的主意来，要是有不合适的地方我们可以继续修改，下次就用你的。至于附加福利——”Eddy故意拖长了尾音，这在Brett的耳朵里听着像是自己要大难临头。  


Eddy笑眯眯地做了个鬼脸，表情扭曲地看着Brett，“附加福利就是一周不能喝奶茶。”  


Brett有些疑惑地回看Eddy，“就这样吗？我还以为你会想一些更狠一点的。”他觉得无妨，然后轻松地笑了，“正好我这周也不是很想喝奶茶。”  


Eddy似乎想到了什么，眯眼笑看着一脸无所谓的Brett，露出了自己的狐狸尾巴，“我还没说完，时间限定在你在台湾的任何一周。”  


“什么？等会儿，我以为我们说的是本周。”Brett显然很抗拒这个安排，他可不想在台湾的时候错过任何享用美食的机会。  


“但是我们当时确实只是说了‘一周’而不是‘本周’”，Eddy打开手机录音，放给Brett听。  


听完录音的Brett有些炸毛，他趁着Eddy不注意把对方扑倒在地上，疯狂地挠着痒痒。“你居然还偷偷录了音，我要让你见识一下什么叫真正的厉害。”Brett的手飞速地在Eddy最敏感的地方抓挠，无力反击的Eddy试图躲避但每次都被Brett抓到，躺在地上大笑不止。  


“好了好了，哈哈哈哈……我认输…我认输。”Eddy赶紧求饶，他感觉自己的腹肌都要笑出来了。Brett停下手上的动作，看着蜷成一团还在哈哈笑的Eddy，随手拨了拨Eddy的头发把它弄得更乱。  


Eddy终于笑够了，他转过头看着Brett。他的一双小鹿眼被眼泪衬得澄亮，眼底像水晶一样清透。他的虹膜浓得像化不开的墨，在上面倒映出Brett的脸。  


Brett看着Eddy的眼睛，他突然很想知道，这双眼睛里的自己是Eddy心里映出来的还是他大脑一时的幻觉。Brett盯着Eddy的眼睛出了神。  


“Brett？你还好吗。”Eddy被Brett盯得有些不自在，“有什么心事吗？要是实在接受不了一周都不喝奶茶的话，我们可以把这几天拆开……”  


Brett听到Eddy的说话便局促地移开了视线，他清了清嗓子，打断了Eddy，“没什么事，只是刚才走神了。既然是愿赌服输，自然就要按照一开始说定的要求来，不就是一周不喝奶茶吗，这有什么做不到的。”  


“那可是在台湾。”Eddy忍不住补充道。  


“……我尽力！这个主意既然是你提出的，这种痛苦我觉得你有必要替我分担一下。”Brett试图把Eddy拉下水，心虚地转了转眼珠。  


“刚刚是谁说的愿赌服输的。”Eddy支起身体准备站起来。  


Brett一把将Eddy重新拽倒，凶神恶煞地做出挠痒痒的动作威胁着他，“Dude, 到底要不要帮我分担。”  


“行，那一周我陪你一起不喝。我们该赶紧做视频了，况且我们今天还没练琴。”Eddy轻轻锤了一下Brett的肩，拽着Brett一起站了起来。  


***


End file.
